1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to automatic monitoring and analysis systems and more particularly to a system and method for precisely detecting tubing flaws using a computer architecture that combines scalable processing power with an extensible array of detection and classification possibilities involving eddy current data analysis, as well as detection algorithms for pinpointing exact tubing regions and wherein these regions can be further divided into manageable segments for flaw analysis.
2. Description of Related Art
In the field of automated monitoring and analysis systems and processes, there remains a need for an architecture that combines scalable processing power with an extensible array of detection and classification possibilities and especially where eddy current data analysis is required and where the need for quality of work performed must be verified. Where process tube flaws are involved, there remains a need for pinpointing exact regions of the tubing whereby such regions can be further divided into manageable segments which provide clear and precise regions for flaw analysis. There also remains a need for the use of classification tools which can be configured to discriminate detection and precisely proper report codes for detecting flaws repeatedly and accurately.
All references cited herein are incorporated herein by reference in their entireties.